


心尖尖

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	心尖尖

【blz这么欠透换个A可以么，老是捆绑我水真是恶心】

音频111：8分

LZ：德杯状态差的一批怕不是blz晚上不rank只顾透批

热门评论：

55L：听完回来，LZ不论这是不是sl音频，你这么做都很恶心

189L：就普通小情侣透批音频音质还差的一批LZ这都敢往这俩人身上扣？三秒钟后s唯手撕预定

250L：我寻思LZ等级也不低啊这号不要了？不过带入一下有点带感

320L：LZ素质屌差，先不说这音频主角是不是sl，就算是sl LZ怎么弄到音频的，怕不是私生饭住sl床底

11L：看到时长觉得腰疼

回复：我好了你们呢

25L：blz叫床要是这声音爷排队取号

回复：有你什么事儿啊？

回复：什么时候落实人均一个blz政策？

回复：这么快默认blz了？

50L：我好了你们呢

回复：我好了你们呢

回复：我好了你们呢

63L：这O给我我能透上一晚上

125L：这也能听出是这俩人?LZ啥耳朵？我就听出啪啪啪将近两小时，不得不说A体力真好

137L：耳朵没用可以捐给有需要的人啊睿智LZ

260L：我看整个过程都没有两人身份特征啊，LZ这波黑水破得没水平

回复：认真听了下，A叫O宝贝，O喊A哥，和sl人设也不符啊

295L：话说三个小时过去了一个sl粉都没有？

回复296L：在这个帖子下跳岂不是吃血糖？sl粉也没这么蠢

333L：sl粉没这么跳，平时糖不够吃吗过来吃这个血糖

360L：话说LZ什么加密技术，音频存不了诶

回复：层主你的思想很危险

回复：虽然真的很不道德，但是这A也太猛了吧……这O都给艹哭了也不停

回复：-0-话说到现在还没有人出来认领不就是因为这O太嗲了么，这么软

回复：真的和蓝哥声音差很多啊喂LZ你清醒一点！！！！！！

回复：早两年blz还没变声的时候声音倒是又奶又软，现在少年音啦，这个音频你说是早两年的blz我还能信

LZ：你们都瞎了么！德杯期间全队都什么精神状态！一队的A被蓝公主影响成这样你们都当看不到？

回复：有句港句造谣也讲基本法啊，谁知道blz分化了？拿了冠军分化的是杰克爱好吗？接下来俩月都是上节目运营，我不信blz分化了没人闻出来

回复：医学生默默举手，blz这身体素质这个年纪分化不算早了，假设分化成O前期肯定需要大量注射alpha信息素来过渡第一次发情期，这段时间每天这么多人不可能瞒得住的

回复：同医学生，这两个月都是行程好吗，又分化又跑行程blz这身子骨顶得住？除非刚分化就标记了（每天透一遍生殖腔）

回复：那blz没怀孕不就是LZ造谣石锤了么

回复：那倒不是这么讲，有些O分化后生殖腔还没发育完全，被A标记生殖腔内射能很好地调节身体状况（这种情况可以靠注射或者吃药解决），不过在生殖腔彻底发育好前不会怀孕的，旱地没那条件

400L：吧主哪里这个帖子跳一晚上了还不封？一会儿就看决赛了看着真影响心情

405L：没分化的弱弱问一句，你们是咋听出来是AO的？不就是啪啪啪么？

回复：95分处A哄O自己抱着腿，让他乖一点今天不进生殖腔

回复：卧槽只注意O的哭声了！谢谢指路！A不是人啊！O哭了这么久还不停下来

回复：这时候就需要来个A现身说法一下

回复：谢邀，没分化的这位小朋友，如果你以后分化成O在床上哭得这么软只会被透得更惨，这A算温柔的了好吗？全程亲亲没停过

……

625L：蹲决赛直播中，来看LZ啪啪啪打脸，blz今天A一脸你来开贴说人家昨天被透一晚上？就你那音频里娇滴滴的O？

640L：下路组今天超凶好吗，LZ造谣也要讲基本法啊

660L：透一晚上这是加buff了？

700L：心疼音频主角，遭了什么血霉遇到LZ这种素质屌差的人，吧主快来删帖

711L：要是透一晚上换二十多个人头实名让他们春季赛每天同房

回复：他们俩不比赛也是睡一屋啊，s毒唯气到跳脚也没用

720L：今天这把也太好看了吧？S8冠军这么没牌面吧主就看黑子这么泼污水？

……

1021L：那德杯冠军牌面够不够？吧主你再不删帖我要怀疑是你小号发的了。

此贴已删除

 

第四局攻破对面水晶的时候五个人终于松了一口气，拍完合照喻文波连扛奖杯的力气都没了，整个人头重脚轻脸颊泛红过敏得厉害。回到宾馆医院的检测报告也送来了，比赛前大家醒得都早，喻文波难受了一晚上，起床了就直奔医院挂水顺便验了个血。

“牛逼啊杰克，我以为粉丝说一道醉蟹能放倒下路组这种操作已经很骚了，没想到还有更厉害的。”

过敏源检测报告在一顿操作后落到了高振宁手里，东北汉子瞅了两眼表示非常困惑，“乳胶过敏是什么操作？”

“怪不得我们蓝哥今天都没表情哦，阿水过敏还带蓝哥难受哦~~”

下路组同步脸红，俩小孩面皮都没厚到城墙的程度，尤其是王柳羿，飞快收好报告再三强调不许再提这回事了。

“还是杰克牛逼，过敏也能带飞，这人头数，瞧瞧！”

几乎全员病号的队伍稍作休整就准备回程，西安这温度真是遭不住，东北大汉也遭不住，在基地里一个个熊得要死，在这里全体病猫，恨不得全身贴满暖宝宝or降温贴。

安检的时候喻文波被拉进小屋全身上下扫了个遍最后在外套兜里摸出了个金属小物件。

东西很小，差不多打火机这么大，喻文波把东西偷偷留了下来。

什么时候到自己身上的？这件外套加上今天，比赛期间也就穿过两次，前一次就是进入败者组打SN的时候。那天自己穿着外套干了些什么？有和什么人接触过吗？

边上的队友表情一样凝重，一队人候机的时候乔妹都不敢拍照了。

“杰克知道这个东西放进来多久了吗？”

“没印象，但是我就穿了两次这个外套，过来的时候还没有的。”

“是那个女生对不对？跟了你好多天的那个。”

和其他队员不一样的，喻文波在S8夺冠后多了一批颜粉，大家从来都知道喻文波长得不错，开个摄像头打赏就多得不可思议，但是这些都是网上的，生活中碰到的粉丝还算比较克制，只有一天到晚几乎都呆在一起的王柳羿才知道，虽然现在出门会被粉丝认出来，会被请求合照和签名，但是最近遇到某一个粉丝的概率实在是太大了，大到脸盲如喻文波都记住那个女生长什么样了。

“好像是在后台有碰到几个粉丝，然后和她们合影了。”

八九不离十就是那个时候放进去的吧。

早就没电的录音器回了基地就被喻文波搁到了杂物间里，那篇被删除的帖子被喻文波后来知晓了，匿名发帖IP被隐藏，偏偏每一句发言的矛头直指队友，喻文波脑海里闪过一个ID，经常出现在自己私信列表里的，从鼓励到威胁的留言全部都有的一个ID。

喻文波晚上抱着王柳羿躺在被窝里，赢了德杯之后心情却变得更加忽上忽下，无处不在的粉丝令人感到压抑，感觉怀里的人呼吸平稳下来之后喻文波悄悄摸出手机侧过半边身子。

几乎没翻两下就在私信列表里看到那个ID了，头像就是那天的合影，像素不算高的照片中自己就穿着那件最后被翻出了录音器的外套，切了个小号。

【是你吧】

《？》

【那个东西是你放到我衣服里的吧】

《……》

《阿水你是为了那个人生气吗？他不值得的》

【不想和你浪费时间，约个地方当面谈谈吧】

《那就你们基地隔壁街新开的咖啡店吧》

【。】

 

喻文波假期里起床几乎是连中饭都赶不上的，王柳羿正在直播中说吃饭一会儿回来，去到餐厅发现喻文波已经盛好饭了。

“杰克今天这么早？”

“嗯，就好像有点过敏，去医院开点药。”

“好像是有点，脖子那里一块一块的，杰克你去开点药抹抹。”一边陈龙抢着鸡块一边往凑到一块的下路组瞄了一眼，喻文波穿得不算厚，大冬天的也不穿个高领。

“其他地方是过敏，脖子那里是蓝哥咬的。”

“吃饭都堵不住你的嘴啊喻文波！”

 

喻文波出门的时候王柳羿扫了眼时间，一点五十五，和弹幕的粉丝说了自己晚上不直播有事之后两点光速下播。

“宝蓝你也出去？怎么不和杰克一起啊？”

“晚上约了人看魔术表演就不回来啦，我出去玩了噢，west哥好好看家。”

 

新开的咖啡店位置比较偏，虽然是下午茶时间但是也没多少客流量，二楼有几个隔起来的卡座，喻文波走到最里面坐了下来。

女生年纪不大，化着精致的妆，很香，是个未被标记的甜美的Omega。

喻文波很难想象把眼前的女生和网络上动不动nmsl的喷子联系到一起。

服务员送完餐很识时务的退下，气场足的alpha和刻意露出一点信息素的omega坐在一桌，怎么看都是一副相亲的样子。

只是甚至没等喻文波开口女生就先发问了，“jackey先尝尝这里的咖啡？新品味道很棒。”

“我们没这么熟，我来见你不是为了认识你，而是因为你打扰到我的正常生活了。”

“没有宝蓝就没有这些事了！你不懂，我们都是为了你好，你和ig都值得更优秀的辅助。”

“我们ig有两个AD但是只有一个辅助，没有宝蓝我们甚至都不是一支完整的队伍。他好不好我们朝夕相处我不比你更清楚？大姐我觉得你对我们俱乐部有点误会，我们不是为了粉丝打比赛的。”

“他是你们队伍的短板，发挥这么不稳定，是他拖了你们的后腿，他分化成omega了对不对？他要是比赛的时候发情了会影响全队发挥的！”

“我发现和你完全讲不通，他有多优秀我就是把数据贴你脸上你也不会承认的，他有天赋，他很强，非常强，你支持我不是你可以诋毁他的理由。性别什么的是他的隐私，你最好不要在这上面做什么文章。”

“你标记他了对不对？你现在是他的alpha了对不对！！！他用信息素勾引你的是不是？”

漂亮的小omega神情逐渐变得有些狰狞，女孩眼睛很大，双眼变红潸然泪下的样子却一点都激不起眼前alpha的同情心。

“不管我蓝哥分化成什么了，我分化成alpah我就是他的alpha，我分化成omega就是他的omega，和性别没有关系。”

“如果你曾经支持过我，那我很感激，但是我现在不是主播是职业选手，对我来说队友是比其他人更加重要的存在，我有我的实力和队友，不是什么除了你们一无所有的娱乐圈明星。”

“这个设备不容易弄到手吧，你这么做是犯法的你知道吗？”

“我只是，只是想更了解你，没想到会录到那些……”

“我希望这件事可以到此为止了，以后也请你不要出现在我的生活中，我们ig也是有法律部门的。”

“jackey你迟早会后悔的。”

迟早要后悔的。

后悔？

从自己十几岁开始决定走这条路的时候，亲人和朋友或多或少都讲过这句话，但是又怎么样呢，自己选的路只能自己来负责，索性加入的这个俱乐部已经把压力降到最低了，自己只需要好好打比赛就好，相信自己，相信队友，别的什么的都他妈的滚蛋吧，谁说自己会后悔的？

喻文波知道眼前的女孩子，或者说是所谓的粉丝，大概不会听进他什么话了，多说无益，反正也不指望她能什么黑转粉之类的，还好她不喜欢蓝哥，真怕蓝哥也有这种粉，想想都觉得难搞。

边上的服务员隔着老远看着女omega情绪有点波动还想着是不是出什么事了，刚走进两步就看坐在对面的alpha打了手势要了份奶油小方打包走，稀里糊涂下完单回去就看到alpha几张毛爷爷压在咖啡杯下起身就走了。

“你自己好好想，别总觉得什么喜欢啊什么的，我不是你想象中的那种完美的人，宝蓝他也不是你想象中的那样，你做的事情毫无意义并且只会增加我们的困扰。”

微信界面响了又响，再三保证了晚上王柳羿回来之后可以吃上奶油小方之后喻文波戴好帽子口罩提着蛋糕盒快步走了出去。

 

“你们现在看起来很喜欢，但是只是现在，以后都会淡的。”

女孩看到王柳羿的时候有一瞬间愣神，下一秒中眼底的情绪就很复杂了，讨厌嫉妒嫌恶或许都基于那点爱做梦的求而不得吧。

所以公众人物的距离太难以把控了，多多少少承载了他人的愿望，太远了，别人说你高高在上，太近了又好像给了人接近的权利，直到真的被针扎到手的时候才能意识到，所谓的粉丝除了手捧鲜花外还都扛着刺刀。她应该很喜欢喻文波，所以很讨厌我吧。

“不要把你的渴望和梦想投影到别人身上，他不会去为你实现什么的。”

“你也有自己的生活不是吗？”

“你懂什么？”

所以说小孩子没经历过社会的毒打的时候都是欠揍的。

喻文波喝不来咖啡，走之后桌上这边的咖啡杯里的东西一口没少，学聪明了呀，起码知道和不认识的人在一起的时候不乱吃东西了。

“你会毁了他的！”女孩声嘶力竭，妆都花了，还好这一层只有他们一桌。

“是吗？”打火机大小的录音器在职业选手的指尖灵活翻转，最后啪的一声落进了已经凉透的咖啡里。

“所以你用这种东西，是在和我比谁先毁掉杰克吗？”

“你想用这个去窥视什么？和杰克单独出来的时候对他释放信息素，你想要得到什么吗？”

果然喻文波这个弟弟，出来喝个咖啡居然塞个五百块，还天天哭穷，不知道都是谁惯的。王柳羿叹了口气，抽了几张纸巾放到女孩子面前，“出去之前先擦擦脸，女孩子呀眼睛大，眼泪也比较大颗。”

拢了桌上压着的现钞塞进口袋里，“我出门没带现金，杰克的我就先拿走了，我去买单，小姐姐你迟一点再出来吧。”

“我不知道你怎么看待杰克这个人，他的职业，他的队友，他是名优秀的职业选手，他有天赋性格有趣，他是你看到的那个样子，但是也不只是你看到样子。”

在你看不到地方，他更好，但是也有点小瑕疵，但是只是粉丝的你永远不会知道的。

“你觉得你有资格站在他身后吗？”

“那资格认定是他的事情了，还有，我是他的辅助，我永远站在他的身前或者身边。”

 

晚上王柳羿裹着oversize的羽绒服戴着顶无比幼稚的小熊帽子回基地的时候喻文波还没下播。小ig开直播的机会不多，难得开一次一晚上的节奏就没停过，饶是强心脏的喻文波也觉得有点疲惫。

白色的身影在自己的摄像头范围内走来走去，弹幕调侃着要看宝蓝，我蓝哥是给你们看的噢。喻文波几次三番接着上厕所的名义回头瞅了瞅窝在位子上回来也不和自己打招呼的王柳羿。

我蓝哥怎么回事，怎么回来表情这么臭。

但是那个帽子好可爱呀，垂下来的毛球在下巴的位置打了个结，巴掌大的包子脸被衬得愈发圆鼓鼓的，想掐，什么时候可以下播？

 

喜欢的人都住在心尖尖

 

几乎是透支体力的王柳羿沾了枕头了安稳得睡去了，起身关灯的喻文波点开群，敲字的力度几乎要点碎屏幕。

 

【我寻思我扣1了啊宁王你咋回事？】

【你扣1是俩小时之前的事情了好吗杰克辣舞你在过哪个世界的时间线啊！！】

【……哦，太持久了没注意】

【可拉倒吧阿水】

【年纪不大牛皮不小呀阿水】

【呵】

最后喻文波回房间拿换洗衣服的时候，王柳羿已经洗好澡躺进AD的床铺里睡的正香。  
房间里光线很暗，王柳羿给喻文波留了盏小灯，怕冷的辅助筑巢似的把被子垒到下巴上，露出被暖气吹得干燥的嘴唇。  
喻文波走到床头半跪下，小辅助的睡脸太过乖巧，不亲一下觉得好亏，关上房门从不当人的AD俯下身衔着王柳羿肉肉的下唇亲了几下，咬着那唇肉轻轻重重地用牙齿磨着。  
这怎么可能不醒过来？王柳羿被亲得睁开眼睛，对方的舌头已经不讲道理地舔进自己口腔内侧了，唾液来不及噎下，居于下位的辅助来不及换气被呛了个正着。  
喻文波这才放过对方被亲肿的嘴，把人从被窝里挖出来抬高他上半身帮他拍拍后背顺气。  
“蓝哥你回来了都不理我。”甚至一边控诉一边解王柳羿的睡衣扣子。  
“今天给你开药的医生是个年轻的omega么？”王柳羿按住解了自己一大半扣子的那只手，却没有拒绝喻文波上床抱着自己的动作，甚至挺着腰让人把自己抱进怀里，用被子裹得更加紧密些。  
“你身上有别的omega的味道。”王柳羿侧过身子搂住喻文波的脖子在边上闻了几下开始装模作样地兴师问罪。  
在腰间撩起睡衣的手顿了顿，灵活的指头逐渐往下，勾着宽松的睡裤边往上一撩，微凉的空气吹着裸露出来的肌肤激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，王柳羿搂着喻文波的胳膊紧了紧，任对方把手伸进来摸着自己消瘦的胯。  
少年的皮肤细致绵软，摸上像是上瘾一般，喻文波亲着小omega的侧脸，手掌从内裤的一边摸进去，那性器还乖乖蛰伏在稀疏的毛发间，时常造访的那入口也闭着，一副油盐不进需要好好哄哄的样子。  
“是我怕蓝哥介意才这么说的，下午我去见了那个粉丝想和她说说清楚。”手指沿着那穴口的褶皱温温柔柔地画着圈，带着讨好的力度摸着边上几处敏感的位置，睡裤被剥下大半，白皙肉乎的屁股隔着喻文波的牛仔裤抵在他逐渐硬起的性器上。  
“我知道这事儿可能让俱乐部里别人去解决会更好，我，我也不会讲什么场面话，但是她老是这么逼逼你，我就好奇一人脑子里有多大坑能作就去和她见见面。”  
被标记的omega的身体永远对属于自己的alpha不设防，那穴儿没揉几下就背叛主人意志缴械投降般让对方探进一根手指，紧致火热的穴肉夹着那根指头嘬得人骨头都发痒。喻文波空着的那只手解开裤头，脚蹬着裤腿三两下踢掉了碍事的裤子，抱着人往温暖的被窝伸出拱了拱。  
“那她和你说了什么？”  
王柳羿乖乖挨了一记湿吻，睡衣的扣子已经被解得七零八落，露出单薄的肩膀，抱着在自己肩头留着印记的那个人，让他继续往下亲。王柳羿本意自然不是想在床事上刁难年轻的恋人，只是对方着急解释的样子实在可爱，让人忍不住逗弄一下。  
“她说她知道错了……”  
喻文波出了名的电竞唢呐，但是关上门和王柳羿说情话的时候声音总是轻轻的，会刻意办乖服软地逗他，王柳羿被剥干净了压在床上，去了眼镜的高度近视小辅助勾着自家AD小心翼翼地接吻。顾虑着包着牙套的脆弱牙齿，两个人的舌尖纠缠得都不算尽兴，但是接吻这项运动太过神奇了，好像光是亲吻，两个独立的灵魂也会紧紧纠缠在一起。  
那里被摸出了水，王柳羿似乎对上喻文波就情动得格外快，甚至两个新手第一次做爱的时候都没用上润滑，光凭着本能就足够让人神魂颠倒了，alpha总有自己的办法去俘虏一个心仪自己的omega。喻文波也是，亲吻或者拥抱就足够让他的恋人对他打开身体。但是他的蓝哥是吃醋了么？晚上和别人去看表演甚至玩得这么晚才回来，还窥了自己直播的屏，是生气了吧？这绝对是有脾气了！自己的粉丝怎么总是增加自己在讨好恋人的这项活动中的任务难度？  
“我回来不是还给蓝哥带了蛋糕么，明明是你说要带的，带回来又不吃，都给你拆好了放在床头也不吃一口，就会使唤我。”  
王柳羿不爱吃甜的，相反人前总是一副暴躁老哥形象的喻文波才是甜党，下午全副武装包裹严实的王柳羿坐在那个咖啡厅一楼的位置本来只是想跟着喻文波来看看他的AD来做什么，结果进店没一会儿外面就陆陆续续有几个眼熟的小粉丝停留在店门口干耗着，为了支开喻文波才让他去买个小蛋糕，没想到晚上都刷牙准备睡觉了这一茬还被翻出来。  
动物奶油化得快，床头柜上的小蛋糕精致可爱也遭不住房间调高的暖气，王柳羿呼了一口气才下定决心般用指尖撩了多奶油花抹到自己胸口，“我都刷牙了不想吃，杰克哥帮忙吃一点好不好？”  
那必须是好的呀。喻文波舔掉那有点腻的奶油花，一路舔到了已经立起来的小奶头，小小的一点可爱又艳丽，乐于开发恋人敏感点的喻文波知道王柳羿面子薄，哪里被玩了舒服是决计不可能坦率和自己说的，只能靠自己一点点去找。但是这里太好玩了，平时软软的一小点，情动紧张的时候就会缩起来，颜色也会变得更深一点，露出一些尝过性事欢愉的淫靡的颜色。他的蓝哥好喜欢被玩这里，每次自己含着那点奶尖咬着的时候他的后穴就跟着乖乖地收缩着，一下一下夹着自己伸进他体内的手指或者是其他的更为粗大的东西。  
奶油自然是甜不过自家小辅助原本的味道呀。蜂蜜的味道逐渐蔓延来开，后穴已经被玩开了，变成了之前性事中熟悉的贪婪样子。两个人搂着又亲到一块，口水声色情又温柔，喻文波觉得自己抱着块蜜糖，从一次次亲吻和接近中讨得那一点点救命的甜，真是心甘情愿腻死在这里。  
光裸的下身贴在一起，喻文波握着自己的性器抵着那软乎的小口，再往前一点就是让两人都舒服的地方了。  
“那我蓝哥下午跟的我这么紧是在干嘛？”  
贴着alpha不自觉扭动身体的小辅助愣了愣，呀被发现了啊。王柳羿觉得自己明明非常隐蔽了呀，怎么还会被察觉到呢？  
“杰克哥怎么发现的啊？”乖学生王柳羿一副虚心请教的样子。  
“蓝哥虽然我们年纪不够没有领证，但是是实打实标记过每天躺一张床上睡的关系，你离得稍微近些我都闻到你被我标记的味道，怎么可能发现不了。”用阴茎暗示性地在湿漉漉的臀缝里抽插，就等恋人再服个软就进去好好肏一肏一个晚上待在外面玩得这么high的小坏蛋。  
“我只是坐在楼下来着，那你和她怎么说的？”王柳羿飞快转动脑筋试着转移话题。  
揉弄着嫩豆腐似的屁股的手终于玩够了，稍微往上扣住细瘦的腰身，喻文波硬到胀痛的性器顶开那高热的蜜穴，搅得水声不绝，又坚定地一点点破开紧致的肠壁插到最深处，几乎是难得这么直白地说出情话。  
“我说，你是最好的。”  
那里被撑得满满当当，王柳羿满足地叹了口气，双腿主动盘上喻文波的腰每被干一下就忍不住呻吟出来，声音整个都软了下来全然不是平时说话的那种调调，是那种撒娇的讨好和性事中被满足的娇憨。  
两个人都热衷身体接触，亲吻也必不可少。王柳羿被抱起来坐到喻文波身上，配合着扭动着屁股把那根硬度惊人的性器吃得更深。喻文波摸着对方后背分明的脊柱来回抚摸，后颈的腺体微微肿胀就等最后高潮时等他的噬咬。  
上位进得比较深，omega快感太过强烈让青涩的身体有些难以承受，不在发情期的生殖腔无法打开，但是因为姿势的原因喻文波每一下都能顶到那条紧紧闭合的肉缝。被干软了腰王柳羿撑不住了往后倒，喻文波护着他的后脑把人放倒在床铺上，被子皱成一团，只有一点点被角垫在王柳羿后腰上让他不用这么吃力，衣服裤子扔得到处都是，刚开荤的蜜月期小情侣好像对这档子事总是特别猴急些。  
双腿被分得很开，喻文波手压在王柳羿打开的胯上不住抚摸着，少年单薄的肌肉附在那细细的骨骼上，看起来可怜又可爱。窄窄的胯被握着吞吐着尺寸有些过分的性器，王柳羿被压得久了觉得大腿根那有些痛，连呻吟都带上了哭腔。  
喻文波低头亲了亲被王柳羿的下唇，“怎么哭了？不舒服吗？”  
但是身下的反应明显不是呀，后穴又热又紧，咬得自己舒服得不行，水又多，插起来别说多顺畅了。  
“抽，抽筋了…”  
……  
手掌抚上那处有些僵硬的肌肉揉搓开来，贴上去的位置揉了一会儿就烫了起来，痛感本不强烈，等了一下就变成了麻痒，腿根那里却仿佛痉挛般抖了两下，从穴儿内喷出一股热乎的清液浇到体内横冲直撞的龟头上。  
“这么舒服？”  
王柳羿羞得从耳尖红到胸口，一只手遮住哭得泛红的小脸，另一只手抵着对方压下来的胸膛。这点调情的力度在喻文波眼里当然不算什么，他咬着王柳羿通红的耳朵尖几乎是用气声道“蓝哥水好多…”  
这下是彻底不好哄了，抽泣中的人似乎意识不到每回喘气后穴都跟着缩一下，咬得喻文波浑身舒爽，这怎么能忍住不再逗弄下？  
跟着说了好多害臊的话，王柳羿哭得停不下来，觉得这次高潮的时间长得过分，体内分泌的液体不断溢出连喻文波都堵不住，每次抽插都带出一大滩。  
“不行了，快停下来…不要再弄了…那里都麻了…”  
双手攀着喻文波的后背，见对方根本不理会甚至越插越快，越插越深，气得他在喻文波后背划了好几道指痕。  
后背微微刺痛，喻文波知道是被划破皮了，床单和身前都被王柳羿射出来的东西糊的乱七八糟，一副被弄坏的样子。扣着对方的手腕压在头边上，亲吻来得总是非常温柔缱绻，王柳羿被亲得晕乎乎的，还是保持着乖乖张着腿的意识，还好喻文波的攻势终于缓了下来，轻轻地顶了几下，抱着几乎虚脱的恋人趴在自己胸口先缓一下。  
“干嘛故意不射呀……”  
体内的性器依旧保持着开始的硬度，或许又更大了？狭窄的肠道被塞得满满当当，花心被顶得发麻，爽过头的时候浑身都跟着颤抖，那种身体不受自己控制的感觉太过鲜明让人害怕又沉迷。  
“每次我射了你就喊累，只能吃一顿那我当然吃顿饱的。”  
拒绝被套路的喻文波抱着侧躺着的王柳羿捞起他一条腿搭在自己身上，阴茎在穴口拍了两下就一插到底，被干的人差点一口气噎着上不来，勾着喻文波的脖子去咬他的下巴，奶猫似的力度也不知道是在撒娇还是报复。  
被扣着后颈反亲回去，高潮过后浑身没力的王柳羿自然是被摆成喻文波顺手的姿势被按着肏，“不许撒娇了，撒娇也肏你。”  
崽种呀。王柳羿扯过被子消极抵抗，结果被子里的活动范围更小，喻文波挤进去后基本没有任何躲闪的缝隙只能乖乖挨肏了。  
那个肉洞被干得有点合不上，摸上去就淌一手的不明液体，尽数都抹到了身下那个无力反抗的人身上。  
被窝里啥都看不见，两具汗湿的身体叠到一处。少年人仿佛永远都有使不完的力气和花招，明明已经被肏软了干熟了，却还想着躲一下，愈发显得招人。  
探出被窝的脚背被一把捞了回来挂在手臂上，喻文波满头汗都蹭到王柳羿身上，穴内的水越插越多，水声和喘息声被被窝捂得严严实实，但在王柳羿耳朵里简直立体环绕，怎么会发出这样的声音呀！尤其是喻文波仿佛意识到了，甚至故意抬起胯完全抽出再插入，动作幅度大到不行，每一下都插出点响来，非要王柳羿听听那声音。  
喻文波揉着王柳羿平坦的小腹，仿佛知道自己已经插到这个位置上了，虽然不在发情期喻文波还是含着对方后颈的腺体舔得没完没了，王柳羿觉得生殖腔口都要被撞开了，喻文波还在说什么想进来，进哪呀，进不来的呀！！！喻文波你清醒一点！！！  
但是腺体被咬破的一瞬间，王柳羿只觉得舒服得意识都飘远了，本来搂着喻文波的手往下到了他后腰的位置按了按本能地渴求alpha进得再深些。  
“蓝哥，我想肏你生殖腔。”  
“嗯……”  
“嗯是什么意思？”  
两个人短暂交换了亲吻，王柳羿自己乖乖抱起双腿那最深处去磨喻文波敏感的龟头，“想要杰克哥肏生殖腔。”  
这逼绝对是故意的，明明知道自己不可能在非发情期去硬插那里。不依不饶地又撞了几下，一边低头去咬王柳羿已经被吮破皮的奶头，含含糊糊地说“蓝哥怎么没奶啊？”  
胸部好平呀，以后怀孕的话会隆起来变成一个小奶包吗？  
双手捧着喻文波埋在自己胸口的头微微用力，AD顺从地重新压上来，边插边亲，辅助有点委屈，没奶是自己的问题吗？巨蟹座永不背锅好吗！  
“以后怀孕了就有奶了啊。”  
迟早干死你。  
终于承认自己撩不过王柳羿的喻文波几乎是咬着后槽牙在撞穴道内的敏感点，也不再去刻意守着自己的精关了，酣畅凌厉地射了一发，趁着性器还没软依旧在穴内逞凶。  
王柳羿湿得仿佛水里捞出来的，喻文波终于舍得松开被压得紧紧的被角，抱着他的蓝哥钻出被窝换口新鲜的空气。  
“杰克，好难受呀，想洗澡。”  
“休息会儿，等下抱你去。”  
两个人分了一瓶水，王柳羿摸出枕头下的手机开始刷微博，进入贤者时间后甚至可以心无旁骛地给小姐姐点赞，喻文波群里扣完1，过了三分钟才收到回复说正rank房间这边没人，给他们半个小时收拾。  
随手扯了件衣服给自己和王柳羿抹了两把，这个时候真是无比庆幸自家辅助分量轻，不然抱不动要多丢脸。  
立浴比较省时间，王柳羿趴在喻文波身上任由对方给自己打泡沫，探进自己体内的手指扣挖着射进深处精液，浓白的液体沿着被掐得一片指印的腿根流了下来又飞快被水冲掉。  
“你又硬了啊。”  
是真的做不动了，王柳羿漂亮的手指握住对方鸡巴撸了两下，听到对方的抽气声就稍稍加了点力度。  
十八岁的少年似乎无时无刻都能对自己的恋人产生冲动。十八岁真是一个说硬就能硬起来的年纪啊。  
最后没办法还是王柳羿跪着边舔边打才把喻文波又弄出来一发，站起来之后连腿都是软的。  
喻文波倒是自己穿得着睡衣，有点贫血的王柳羿被浴室高热的水汽蒸得头晕，最后被喻文波用浴巾一裹打横抱了出去。  
一开门被抱着的王柳羿一脚正好打到了高振宁的胸口，宁王捂着胸口后退一步素质三联还没出口就被队内最小的AD狠狠瞪了一眼，还好王柳羿好像没醒，不然事后洗完澡被队友撞到这种事情接下来几天要带着头盔不露脸才能去训练室了。


End file.
